Love to Love You
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: The fourth and final part of the Can't Compete oneshot series. Read Can't Compete, Walk the Walk, and Surprise Surprise first for this to make complete sense! Thanks!


**YAY! The fourth and final part of my Can't Compete oneshot series! And it didn't take months to post! For those who just found this story I recommend reading the first three parts first since they all go in order. For those who don't know the other three oneshots they are: Can't Compete, Walk the Walk, and Surprise Surprise. That being said I hope you all enjoy this last installment, it truly was a lot of fun to write…a lot of work…but fun! And I'm going to apologize with and typos, I just started typing and went with it. I hope you enjoy and just want to say thanks to all who have read and reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

**Summary: Sam is rushed to the hospital after just announcing she is pregnant with Jason's baby. Is everything ok? Is the baby going to make? And what is in store for the future of JaSam?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Jason didn't know how long he had paced the hospital waiting room, but judging from the wary looks the nurse at the reception desk was giving him it had to have been a long time. "Carly what time is it?" Jason asks turning his gaze towards his best friend.

"It's only been three minutes since the last time you asked me Jason." Carly says regretfully, rubbing her hands together. "Why don't you take a seat here next to me? We can wait for news on Sam together…maybe then the nurse will stop eyeing the security guard every time you turn your back on them."

Jason does as Carly asks, nodding his head in the direction of the security guard she mentioned. "What's taking them so long?" He asks rubbing the back of this neck with his hands before turning to stare at Carly.

Looking into her best friends eyes Carly had never seen such agony, it made her want to hold him close and fight all his demons away. The only problem was Carly didn't know how to protect him from this. Turning to stare at the ICU doors where they had rushed Sam through as soon as they had arrived Carly wills those doors to open and Dr. Lee to waltz out with a reassuring smile. "Jason everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" Jason asks his voice as tortured as his eyes.

"Because if it's one thing I learned from my experience with Sam is she's a fighter Jason. Even when the odds are stacked up against or when she has nothing to fight for…"

"But Carly…"

"No Jason!" She snaps, silencing him. "Sam has everything to fight for right now and you can't give up on her. Do you understand me? Sam isn't going to give up and neither are you." She softens the harshness of her voice by reaching out and grasping one of his hands in hers and patting it gently. "Okay?" She asks with a forceful smile. When Jason stares at her blankly Carly frowns and shakes her head. "Why are you looking at me like that Jason?" She asks releasing his hand.

"Look Carly I appreciate you sticking around for me, but as soon as I'm allowed access to Sam I'm going to be too busy with her. And I'm sure you have better things to do…"

Carly interrupts Jason with a shake of her head. "What? No! No Jason I'm not going anywhere until I hear about Sam."

"Carly you don't have to…"

"I know Jason." Carly says cutting him off again midsentence, this time holding a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "I know this may come as a surprise to you since Sam wasn't always my favorite person, but I've grown…" Struggling for a word Carly shrugs her shoulders once. "I don't know…accepting of Sam and her place in your life, and by extension my life since I am you best friend. She's important to you Jason and I have come to respect that. Meaning what's important to you is important to me. And if you're not going anywhere than neither am I. Besides it's not just Sam behind those doors that I'm worried about."At Jason's confused look Carly slaps him lightly on the arm. "It's my little godson or goddaughter that Sam is pregnant with! Being godmother is not a duty I take lightly and I'm going to have to prove to Sam I'm serious or she might refuse me the job we both know I deserve. Can't have that now can we?" Carly knew she was succeeding in distracting Jason when his lips twitched into a reluctant smile. "That little boy or girl is going to need my guidance and direction, because left alone with you and Sam who knows how this kid will turn out. It won't know if it should ramble its little head off or scowl at whoever crosses their path." When he actually chuckles Carly does a mental victory dance. "This kid is going to be calling for Aunt Carly just to have some junk food induced fun!"

"Are you saying Sam and I aren't fun?" Jason asks, knowing she was just trying to lighten the mood and letting her.

"No, but as parents you two will be considered not fun by the time this kid turns 9! That's where I come in…" Carly's voice fades out when the sound of clicking heels interrupts them.

"There you two are!" Brenda huffs stopping in front of them and placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Brenda?" Carly growls standing and striking the same pose as Brenda, except she looks more intimidating.

"More importantly how did you get here?" Jason asks standing as well, his arms crossed over his chest and staring down at Brenda.

"That would be my fault on both counts." Sonny says joining the group, wrapping an arm around Brenda's shoulders.

"Your fault?" Jason says at the same time Carly grumbles "Of course it is."

Feeling the need to explain Sonny drops his arm from Brenda's shoulder and shoves both his hands in his pockets. "Yea I stopped by the penthouse to discuss something with you Jason…"

"You mean you stopped by to see Brenda and were just going to use Jason as an excuse." Carly says rolling her eyes and earning a gentle nudge from Jason.

"Whatever you say Carly." Sonny sighs scratching his jaw. "Like I was saying…when I got there Brenda was arguing with one of the men, telling him that she had to get to the hospital right away…"

"I told that…that goon you have blocking the door that if he would only call you that he would know to bring me here! But he wouldn't listen to me!" Brenda says indignantly.

"Right." Sonny agrees smiling apologetically at Brenda before turning back to Jason and Carly. "Although I still don't know why we're here... Something about Sam?"

"Perhaps the goon, who has a name by the way Brenda, its Charles, knew that Jason didn't want to have your pathetic sniveling self hounding him when he's trying to concentrate on Sam?" Carly points out in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever." Brenda shrugs her shoulders. "I just don't think it was necessary for you two to ditch me like that. I care about what happens to Sam too you know."

"Listen Brenda…" Jason starts to say, but Carlys flailing arm brings him to a halt.

"Of all the nerve!" Carly says in outrage. "Sam was in need of medical attention and you're getting on Jason's case because he didn't hold the elevator door for you? Do you realize how that sounds Brenda?" Carly doesn't wait for the other woman's response. "That's quite an ego for such a small person, I'm surprised you fit through the door. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Jason and I had more important things to worry about than whether or not you were tagging along? Like I don't know…Sam and the baby's health?"

Brenda looked rightfully ashamed when she lowers her eyes to look at her feet, but it was Sonny that spoke first. "Baby…what baby?"

_Sam woke up to find herself alone in Jaosn's bed, morning light streaming through the blinds which were open wide, Jason must have forgotten to shut them before the room this morning. They would sometimes fall asleep in each others arms at night watching the moon and the stars from the bed. It was one of Sam's favorite moments of the day. Lying in Jason's arms and staring up at the sky, making wishes on the stars and counting her blessings. She felt truly at peace then and she knew Jason felt the same._

_Rising slowly from the bed Sam contemplates closing the blinds and trying to get another hour of sleep or so since the clock showed it was barely 8 am. But the smell of coffee and a quite thud from downstairs alerts Sam that it was more than just the sunlight streaming into the room that had waken her up. So with little grumbling and some stretching Sam slides off the edge of Jason's high bed and reaches for her robe that was in a pile on the floor. Tying the sash loosely around her waist Sam makes her way out of the bedroom, pausing at the top of the stairs to stare at Spinelli's door. Something was different…but what? Taking a step closer Sam realizes that the door wasn't the normal pink color like before, but it was now painted blue. Wondering when he had done that Sam turns back to go down the stairs prepared to ask Jason, but freezes when she enters the living room wondering how she hadn't noticed the changes there either._

_The couch Maxie had picked out was gone, replaced by one that looked a lot like the one that was there when Sam had first met Jason. Except this one was a dark burgundy, there was also an out of place rocking chair by the fireplace, a recliner opposite the couch, and where the coffee table used to be was now open space with a floor rug matching the couch. Jason's desk was still where it belonged except now it half a dozen picture frames covering it. Sam was making her way in its direction when a giggling noise from the kitchen catches her attention and she hurries to follow the mysterious noise. Jason's deep chuckle calms Sam's nerves a little until she turns the corner and sees a small brunette head bowed down over a bowl. "Molly?" Sam says confused since the head and body looked too small to be her sister and it made no sense that she would be there this early._

"_Morning Sam." Jason says leaning against the counter a cup of coffee in one hand and a smile on his face. Sam was about to ask Jason what was going on when the brunette head lifts and a little girl, maybe 7 years old, is looking up at her with crystal blue eyes and Sam's breathe catches in her throat._

"_Look mommy!" The girls shouts gleefully. "I'm eating a bowl of cereal just like the big girl I am!"_

_Sam looked from the girl to Jason stunned silent, until it was Jason who finally spoke. "I think mommy is still a little sleepy and in need of a cup of coffee." Jason smiles warmly at the little girl before looking up at Sam and offering her the cup he held in his hands. "I'm making a fresh pot now if you want to share mine."_

_Sam nods numbly and falters her way to Jason and the offered cup, her eyes never leaving the little girl. "Jason…" Sam says finally looking up at him, but no other words come out._

_He kisses her forehead once and gives her a one armed hug while taking another sip of the coffee. "Sorry for leaving the blinds open, but I figured you wouldn't want to miss the big day and I still haven't replaced the last alarm clock you broke. I was just about to come wake you since it's almost time."_

"_The big day?" Sam looks up at him confused even more._

"_I know I don't want to think about it either…" But whatever else he was going to say is interrupted by a loud voice entering the kitchen._

"_Who is excited for their first day of school!" Carly says loud with a big smile on her face._

"_I am! I am! I am!" The little girl says jumping in her seat with excitement._

"_I just bet you are cutie!" Carly says kissing the crown of her head before turning to Sam and Jason and offering them a cup holder with two cups of coffee from Kelly's. "Here, I figured you two could use some of the good stuff on a day like today." Looking quickly back at the little girl Carly smiles sadly. "I remember on Josslyn's first day of school I parked myself outside the building for half the day…oh Jason you'll remember it was one of your men that called warning you about the blonde who was stalking the school."_

"_Actually if memory serves me right my guys called me saying there was a woman pacing outside Josslyn's classroom."_

"_I wanted to make sure she had a good first day!" Carly defends._

"_Well I appreciate the coffee, but it's Sam here who seems to be having first day jitters." Jason says nudging Sam playfully._

"_Well of course she is." Carly says rolling her eyes. "It's her first day away from the little angel!" Looking down at her watch Carly takes in a deep breath. "Which reminds me we gotta get going if someone doesn't want to be late on their first day!"_

_The little girls eyes got huge at Carly's words and Sam noticed not for the first time how blue they were. When she jumps from her chair bouncing with excitement Sam's eyes take in her small frame, from her brown wavy locks, to her blue eyes, her black t-shirt with sparkles on the sleeves, and the little jean skirt. The whole look was topped off with cute little black boots that Sam swore Jason owned in a similar style in his size. "I can't be late!" She says shaking her head from side to side._

"_Well than grab your backpack!" Carly says cheerfully before turning to look at Jason and Sam. "Let me guess who dressed her." She says dryly and shaking her head. Before turning back and following the young girl out of the kitchen._

_Jason turns to Sam who was staring at him wide eyed. "Don't look at me that way." He says defensively. "She picked out her own clothes this morning. Besides you're the one that usually takes her shopping, you know what her clothes consist of."_

"_Jason…" Sam says shaking her head, but shouting from the other room stops her._

"_Mommy! Daddy! It's time!" With Jason's arm around her shoulders Sam is ushered out of the kitchen to join the others in the living room._

"_Jason we really have to get going or the kids will be late." Carly says casting a look upstairs. "I've tried calling to him, but he just ignores me like always."_

"_You understand why Carly." Jason sighs shaking his head._

"_Of course I do, but I don't have to like it. Elizabeth has brainwashed that boy against me."_

_Groaning Jason rubs the back of his neck. "Jacob Spencer Morgan! Get down here so Carly can take you and your sister to school!" Jason must've heard Sam's gasp at his side, looking down at her he misunderstands the meaning of the noise and squeezes her to his side. "It's only 7 hours of school and then you get to pick her up."_

_Sam was still silent when the sound of a door shutting loudly and footsteps on the stairs causes everyone to turn. The blonde little boy Sam remembered was long gone, in his place was a miniature Jason. "I'm coming!" The boy grumbles dragging his bag behind him, sending the blonde a glowering look before turning to Jason and Sam. "Do I have to go to mom's after school today?"_

"_You know how it works Jake. Your mother and I take turns. It's your week with her, but you'll be back here on Sunday."_

"_I know." He grumbles looking at his feet. "It's just that ever since she found out she's pregnant again she's been so moody lately. Not to mention it's not fair I have to share a room with Aiden! Why does my room have to be the babies nursery? Why not Cam's since he is never there! Or can't this kid stay over with its father? The guy is a banker right? Surely he has room to spare."_

"_Jake that's enough. It's time for school." Jason sighs. "But I'll talk to Elizabeth this afternoon though, see if there is something we can do. Between her and Lucky I'm sure we can think of something."_

"_Like maybe sterilization." Carly mutters under her breath so only the adults hear. Sam stifles a giggle. "Okay kids it's time to go. Hugs and kisses goodbye!" She says louder now._

_It surprises Sam even more when Jake walks right up to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "Goodbye mom." He says before walking up to Jason and repeating the process. The little girl so eager barely spares them a goodbye wave before reaching for the handle and pulling the door open wide. It was Jason's loud voice that freezes the girl in her tracks._

"_Emily Danielle Morgan! Don't think you're getting away with that poor excuse of a goodbye." He says, his harsh tone softened by the smile on his face. Crouching down to her level he opens his arms and the little girl runs freely into them laughing._

"_Love you daddy!" She says and wiggles in his gaze when Jason picks up her. She open her arms out towards Sam who opens them without thought and soon the girls substantial weight is in her arms and Sam holds her tight. "Love you too mommy!" She says wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and squeezing. "Now I got to go!" She practically wails._

_Still holding her close Sam takes a deep breath and takes in the sweet smell of the little girl in her arms. "Love you too baby." Sam whispers almost silently, relishing the feeling of the girl in her arms. Setting her down Sam feels her eyes well up with tears. "Have a good day in school!" Sam calls after the retreating form._

_Once the three of them are gone and the door is closed Sam turns to stare at Jason who was looking down at her, his eyes full of warmth. "Jason…" Sam says but her breath catches on a new wave of tears and she has to take a deep breath before continuing. "That was our baby girl?" Sam says it as a question, but she knows the answer. Little Emily Danielle Morgan had Sam's complexion and hair, but the eyes were all Jason._

_Smiling Jason nods his head. "Yes Sam. That was our little girl." He says before bending down to capture her lips with his._

Sam wakes up groggily, and rolls over. Recognizing instantly she wasn't in the penthouse, and upon closer inspection she realizing she's in the hospital. Rolling over again Sam looks off into the distance not really seeing anything as she realizes it had been a dream. A really great dream. Closing her eyes Sam wills herself back to sleep, but before she can get there Dr. Lee comes in with what Sam's assume is her lab results.

"You mean to tell me Sam is pregnant!" Sonny says in shock staring at Jason. "I thought…I thought she couldn't have and kids. Since she was…" Sonny's words fade off lamely when he thinks better of mentioning Manny or the shooting. Knowing it was the last thing Jason needed to be reminded of right now.

"That's what I said!" Brenda points out.

"Yes we all thought Sam couldn't get pregnant, including Sam herself, but apparently…by some miracle…we were all mistaken!" Carly says waving her arms again for emphasis.

"Well why was she rushed to the hospital?" Sonny says worried looking from Carly to Jason. "Brenda mentioned something about her not feeling well."

"We don't know what's wrong exactly." Jason says, that tortured look returning to his eyes at the realization that he still had no word on Sam.

"But that doesn't mean anything Jason." Carly quickly comes to his side. "No news isn't always bad news. It means that they're working…working on Sam…on the baby. Making sure everything is 100 percent! You wouldn't want anything less than that would you?"

"No." Jason grudgingly admits rubbing his hands over his face agitated.

"Well how long have you been waiting?" Sonny asks staring at Jason.

Carly shrugs and when Jason doesn't answer she does for him. "I don't know, maybe 30 minutes? A little more, actually I think. They told us as soon as they knew anything we would be the first to know."

"Well that's just not acceptable!" Brenda says in disgust. "Have you called Robin? Surely she can find something out for us."

"Robin was the met us at the hospital entrance." Jason shakes his head. "She knows we're here waiting."

"Well what do we do then?" Brenda asks looking at Sonny and Jason for direction.

"Yea man, what do you need anything?" Sonny asks.

Jason is silent for a moment, just staring off into space. It was Carly poking him in the shoulder that gets his attention. Looking back at his two best friends and Brenda he shakes his head. "No thanks. You all can go." And turning his back on them, Jason returns to his seat and stares intently at the ICU doors again, just waiting. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glances over to see Sonny's hand resting there, with Brenda standing behind him. Looking back he notices Carly out of the corner of his eye sitting down in the seat beside him and she once again reaches out to grasp his hand in hers.

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere." Carly says quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Neither am I." Sonny says sitting down in the seat on the other side of Jason, his hand still resting on his friends shoulder.

That left Brenda standing there staring at them in confusion. Wondering what happened and how Sam had somehow infiltrated this inner circle she for so long had been the outsider of. What had Sam done that Brenda hadn't? Staring at them intently Brenda silently asks what is it going to take for her to be accepted and how long it would take. Sitting down in the seat next to Sonny Brenda has a lot to think about.

It must have been an hour now since Jason had arrived at the hospital with Sam. Since Sonny and Brenda had arrived Alexis had also shown up, being the next of kin the hospital called her. Nikolas had arrived not too long after her with Brooklyn, Jason assumed that Alexis had called him but he didn't really care. He was mildly surprised when Maxie appeared distraught, until Spinelli arrived right after her and he figured that the computer hacker had called her after having been alerted when Sam's name was entered into the hospital database as a patient. Now the whole group was congregated in the waiting room and that's what they were doing. Waiting…some patiently, others impatiently.

"What is taking them so long!" Maxie asks anxiously, needing to break the tense silence. Leaning against Spinelli for support.

"What exactly was wrong with Sam?" Nickolas asks, staring at Jason expectantly.

"She hasn't been feeling right the last couple of weeks." Alexis answers Nikolas' question even though it wasn't directed to her. "I told her she should make an appointment to see a doctor a week ago, but she brushed me off and I just let her." Rubbing her hand over her face Alexis lets out a shuddering breath. "Why didn't I make her listen to me?"

"It's not your fault Alexis." Jason says in monotone. The only ones that knew about the pregnancy were Jason, Carly, Sonny, and Brenda and he wanted to keep it that way until he knew more about Sam's condition. But that didn't mean he wanted Alexis blaming herself for something she had no control over. "She said she had been feeling better than all of a sudden she wasn't anymore." He knew it was a lame lie, but he hoped that it wouldn't matter shortly. Hopefully Dr. Lee would come walking through those doors any minute now.

The doors did open, but it wasn't Dr. Lee who appeared. Robin and Patrick both walked towards the group and Jason was on his feet instantly surrounded by everyone else. "Is she alright? Can I see her?" Jason asks staring intently at Robin.

With a sad smile she shakes her head. "I'm sorry Jason we're just here to sit and wait with the rest of you." Robin says reaching back to grasp Patrick's hand. "We haven't heard anything about Sam or the baby, I'm so sorry."

"Baby?" "What baby?" "Who's baby?" "There's a baby!" Everyone's voices muddled together in Jason's head and he drowned them out. Because the doors opened again and this time it was Dr. Lee coming out to join them.

Jason walked towards her, ignoring the voices of everyone behind him. "Is she…are they…?" Jason couldn't finish the sentence so he just shook his head and stared intently at the doctor instead.

"She's asking for you Jason." Is all Dr. Lee has a chance to say and Jason is on the move. "She's in room 109!" She calls after him before turning to the group.

"Is my daughter alright?" Alexis asks her hands clasped tightly in front of her, Nikolas standing beside her with a hand on her back.

"What about the baby?" Carly asks coming to stand next Alexis.

"If everyone could calm down, that sounds like a good place to start." Dr. Lee says with a sympathetic smile.

Jason had found Sam's room easily enough, he was thankful for Dr. Lee letting him know where she was. He could see Sam through the window on the door and taking a deep breath to prepare for whatever it was she had to tell him. Jason reaches for the handle noticing his hand wasn't as steady as it normally is, but he doesn't let that stop him.

"Jason." Sam says his name on a sigh, so happy to see him she can't put it into words.

Staring at her Jason is relieved to see she isn't crying, but knows that doesn't mean anything. So still unsure of what to say and not wanting to bring on the tears prematurely he just comes to her side and brushes her bangs back. "You certainly know how to scare me." He murmurs lowering his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. Breathing in her scent and relishing the feel of her silky hair tangling around his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispers back shaking her lightly side to side. "It wasn't intentional I swear."

Forcing a chuckle Jason didn't really feel he tilts his head back to stare straight into her eyes. "I didn't think you did." And because it had felt like an eternity since he last kissed her and because it might be the last kiss before heartbreak Jason leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers once, then twice, and the third time the kiss grew deep and Jason was half on the bed when Sam finally pulled back breathing heavily.

"Why don't you join me in here?" Sam asks scooting over and making room for him to get comfortable.

Jason hesitates for only a second, before kicking of his boots and doing as Sam ask. Not able to refuse her anything at this point. He got settled into place before opening his arms for Sam, who practically crawled right on top of him. Her head resting gently on his chest, legs twined with his, and arms wrapped loosely around his waist. "Comfortable?" Jason asks running a hand gently up and down her back in soothing strokes. He had to tilt his head so he can see her face more clearly.

"Very." Sam murmurs fiddling with the corner of his shirt, the two of them sit in silence until Sam finally interrupts it. "Jason can we just stay like this forever, just like this?" She asks.

"We can do whatever you want." Jason says his hand freezing mid stroke when he hears Sam sniffle. His heart dropping from his chest, Jason gently grasp Sam's shoulders and moves her so he can see her more clearly. "Sam what's wrong?" He asks already fearing the answer. There was only one thing that would cause this and Jason could feel his own eyes burning, but he willed the tears away. Now was the time to be strong, Sam needed him to be strong. "Sam…?" Jason says again brushing back her bangs.

"Jason about the baby…"

Jason shook his head and silenced Sam. "Shh Sam, it's ok." Jason says, even though it's not ok. Even though he had just learned that he was going to be a dad Jason had already embraced the idea of being a dad, sharing a child with Sam. And to have it all ripped away from him again hurt more than he thought possible. But that's not what Sam needed to hear right now. "It's ok Sam." He says again cupping her cheek with one hand and brushing his thumb slowly from side to side. "Because now that we know there is a chance you can get pregnant we can try again. As soon as Dr. Lee gives the ok we will ok? I don't care how many doctors we have to see and what we have to do Sam, we will do it. Because you got pregnant once which means it can happen again. We know Sam and with that knowledge we will make this work. Because there is nothing I want more than to have a child with you. A little boy or girl that Carly will try to corrupt and Spinelli will make cyber games about. I want that with you Sam all of it." Jason hadn't noticed at first, but as he continued to talk Sam's tears came faster and faster until finally he stopped talking afraid to continue. "It's ok Sam. I promise." He says after a moment, pulling her close to his chest. "Just let it out." He says feeling his own tears break free.

Sam shook her head and struggle to pull from Jason's grasp. Finally she was free and getting up on her knees Sam leans forward and grasps Jason's head in both her hands. "No Jason! You got it all wrong." Sam shakes her head and clears her throat of tears. "We don't have to try again." She says brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"We…what?" Jason says confused, but hopeful.

"Jason I'm still pregnant." Sam says her smile big and bright, the tears still slowly trickling down her cheeks. "I didn't lose the baby. We're going to be parents!"

"You didn't…are you sure?" He asks needing to hear the words again. "Sam?"

"Yes Jason!" Sam says practically laughing, feeling lighter and happier than she could remember. "Dr. Lee ran all the necessary test and even some unnecessary ones just to be safe and they are conclusive. In a little over seven months, give or take, we're going to be parents!"

"But how? What about what she said before? What about before…what…how?" Jason asks his mind still reeling over the news. It was everything he wanted, but it was too hard to accept it at face value.

"She says the scarring has gone down, that's the only explanation that makes sense. It's too dangerous to test it, especially at this early stage of the pregnancy and the fact I've already had some complications. She doesn't really know either, at this point she's calling it a little miracle and I would have to agree. It is…our little miracle."

"But why did you get so upset when you mentioned the baby?"

Now that question was a little harder to answer and Sam hesitated to do so, looking down at their joined hands when she finally did. "Because I didn't know how you felt about it…the baby."

"What do you mean how I felt?" Jason asks shocked at her answer and wanting to see her face, to read her eyes when she explained Jason puts a finger under her chin and raises her gaze to his. "What are you talking about Sam?"

"Well Jason…You never got a chance back at the penthouse to really say anything about my news and then I collapsed in your living room and you had to rush me here. So I wasn't sure how you were going to take the news that I was still pregnant."

"What did you expect my reaction to be?"

"I honestly don't know Jason." Sam shrugs her shoulders. "Once upon a time you and I had planned and tried to have a child of our own with little success until we both agreed to stop trying. Then we broke up and the unmentionable year happened and you gave up all rights to a son that is yours. And I know things have been really great between us lately and we love each other, but a baby Jason? How was I supposed to know how you would react? It's a big step for us Jason and I know you think your life is too dangerous for kids…look at how you have completely cut Jake out of your life…so what is to make this baby any different?"

Jason was shocked by Sam's admission, he never would've guessed she feared his love for this child. Not that he could blame her since she had good reason to think he had a bad track record when it came to children, especially his. "Sam…"

"No Jason let me finish!" Sam says quickly shaking her head. "Because I get that you think your life is dangerous, it can be, but I don't think that means you can't have a child. You are a good man Jason and I believe you will protect this child with everything you have. Just like I know I will. You deserve this Jason, we both do. And this baby…it deserves all the love we have to offer it. And I don't care if you don't think your life is safe for a baby because you know what?" Sam asks and Jason only shakes his head, his blue eyes shining. "Well I'm not giving you a choice Jason! I love you and I love this baby. And I want both of you in my life. And I think you should demand Jake to be in your life as well Jason, because you will make an excellent father! I won't accept any excuses, do you got that? Do you!" Sam asks shoving him when he still doesn't say anything.

Smiling Jason leans forward and quickly kisses her right on the lips. "I want to be a part of this baby's life Sam. I want to be there for everything. It's first word, it's first step…everything. And I want to share that with you. You have nothing to worry about, because I'm going to be around a lot more often. You and this baby are my first priority from now on."

Sam was speechless for all of five seconds before she reached out and grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and dragged him forward for a rushed kiss. "I love you so much!" Sam says pulling back to stare at him, a fresh wave of tears starting.

"I love you too." Jason says trying to brush away her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asks concerned.

"Because I'm so happy!" Sam laughs through the tears, helping Jason wipe them away. "And I think it has something to do with the hormones. You know?"

"Ah that's right." Jason nods his head smiling. "I think I remember that from before." He leans back in the bed, getting comfortable once again and invites Sam to follow suit. Soon enough they are lying in a similar position as before as Jason runs his fingers through Sam's hair. "Sam what happened earlier in my penthouse?" He asks after awhile. "What was wrong? Was it the baby?"

"It was a combination of the pregnancy and my life style." Sam finally says after thinking of the best way to answer Jason's question.

"How so?" Jason asks concerned, wanting to know what caused it exactly to prevent it from happening again.

"Well I hadn't known I was pregnant and I hadn't been taking care of myself like a pregnant woman is supposed to. I have always had terrible eating and sleeping habits to begin with and with the baby it all makes it more important that I eat right and get plenty of sleep."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jason asks, knowing there had to be more.

"Well and the stress of everything that's been going on…it wasn't good for me or the baby. Something that Dr. Lee has warned me I'm going to have to control if want to have as normal as pregnancy as possible."

"Are you saying that I helped land you in the hospital?"

"What? No! Jason…no." Sam shakes her head quickly. "It's just with work, the lack of Spinelli, and well…Brenda being in town…" Sam says the last part at a whisper, but Jason hears it anyways.

"Brenda won't be a problem anymore Sam. I promise." Jason says hurriedly, thinking of what he could do with her.

"Jason you can't just leave Brenda to fend for herself." Sam says gratefully he would even consider it for her and the baby. "Not with the Balkan lurking out there for her. You can't."

"You're right." Jason agrees reluctantly. "But there are other ways I can protect her and she doesn't have to stay at the penthouse. I'll figure something out for Brenda. Right now I'm focused on you though. In fact, with the baby on the way I really think that it's time you finally moved back in."

"Jason just because we're going to have a baby doesn't mean we uproot our lives and act rashly by moving in together." Is Sam's automatic response.

"Sam having a baby together is a perfect reason to move in together."

"Jason I told you I'm don't want to move in just because. I like having my space remember?"

"A baby isn't just because Sam."

"You're right, but I want you to want me to move in."

"I do want you to move in Sam." Jason insists. "It's why I've asked you to multiple times now."

"Jason…"

"No Sam, just listen." Jason interrupts her. "I'll admit I asked you the first time because I feared Brenda being back would separate us and I thought you moving in was a good way to prevent that, which was wrong. But since then I've had time to think about it and Sam I want you to move in because I love you. Because the penthouse is your home as much as it is mine. Because until you moved in there it wasn't ever a home, but just a place I rested between jobs. And since you moved out that's all it's really been for me. It's not a home without you Sam, it never has been." He pauses to hear her argue, but she doesn't and Jason begins to hope until once again he hears the sniffling. "Sam…!" He says alarmed.

"It's just more happy tears!" She says waving a hand before wiping her eyes. "Stupid hormones!" She mutters causing Jason to laugh.

"So is that a yes?" Hesitantly, not want to press his luck. Because today he felt like the luckiest man alive and he hated to jinx it.

"It's a yes." Sam nods her head. "But Jason I want to hold on to my place." And sensing an argument to that Sam quickly goes into her reasoning. "Not because I think I'll need it, but because it's place where I planted roots and to just get rid of it…I don't know…feels like I'm giving up a piece of myself. And who knows it might come in handy."

"How so?" Jason asks confused.

"Well the penthouse is known to be like Grand Central Station sometimes with people coming and going all the time. It might be nice to have a place we can sneak off to whenever we want some alone time."

"When you put it that way it might be a good idea to hold on to it." Jason chuckles.

"And who knows maybe someday Spinelli might want a place of his own and if we still have my place he could easily move in there."

"Alright so we're agreed. Starting tomorrow we're moving you back into the penthouse."

"Why the rush?" Sam asks smiling.

"Are you kidding? I finally got you to agree to move in and I'm going to act fast before you have a chance to change your mind." Jason says only half kidding.

Laughing Sam nudges Jason in the side before resting again comfortably with her head on his chest. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." Sam sighs after a moment. "And it's happening Jason. It's really happening. After all this time we're finally getting our baby. Dr. Lee says she's going to monitor me closely with plenty of checkups and if she has to she'll put me on bed rest even. Anything to make sure this little miracle is happy and healthy. And it's all ours." Her voice was almost in awe. She had Jason, she was moving back into her first real home, and she was finally getting the family she always wanted. "We're having a baby." She says again, loving the way it sounded.

"We are." Jason says smiling. Brushing his fingers through her again Jason rests his head back and stares up at the ceiling think to himself. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he lifted his head and looked down at Sam. "Do you want to discuss names?"

Smiling sheepishly Sam looks up at Jason through her eyelashes. "Actually I think I already have one that I really love and hope you do too."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Emily Danielle Morgan." Sam says almost at a whisper, knowing instantly that Jason liked it from the way his eyes lit up.

"I love it." Jason agrees with Sam.

"I think Emily and Danny would've loved it too." Sam says nodding before resting her head again, listening to the beat of Jason's heart as it lulls her till she's almost asleep. So when Jason spoke again it startled her awake.

"But what if it's a boy Sam?" Jason asks.

Smiling and thinking of the little girl in her dream Sam lets out a content sigh. "I have a funny feeling it's going to be a girl." Is all she says before closing her eyes again.

Alexis, Carly, Sonny, and Brenda were the only ones that were still sticking around the hospital. Standing outside Sam's hospital room they could see in at the happy couple, none of them wanted to interrupt their happy moment. Not even Carly or Alexis. It was finally Sonny who broke the silence, nudging Alexis gently with his elbow. "Walk you to your car…Grandma?" He asks with his infamous smirk, earning a playful slap from Alexis.

"I have almost eight more months before that title is mine and don't you forget it!" Alexis says, but you could tell she didn't mean it. She was practically giddy with excitement ever since Dr. Lee had informed them that both Sam and the baby were fine. In fact the whole group had been cheerful and excited, talking instantly about plans and baby showers. Meaning this baby would probably be the most spoiled kid in Port Charles. At least if Maxie and Carly had anything to say about it.

"Brenda I'm going to be right back, wait her for me alright?" Sonny says before following after Alexis.

Brenda stared after Sonny until he disappeared before turning back to stare at her biggest enemy, wondering how long it would take Carly to attack. Sure enough not a minute goes by and the blonde hurricane turns to face Brenda. "Ok let's have it? You have no witnesses so you can say whatever you want and no one will yell at you."

Carly just scoffs and shakes her head. Brenda seriously didn't know who she was dealing with. "Brenda I've given much thought to what Jax has done to my hotel and I've come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can move into the floor he created for you starting tomorrow." The smile on her face was so smug.

Brenda was shocked silent for a solid minute before shaking her once. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I said you will be moving into the Metro Court tomorrow."

"Why the sudden change?" Brenda can't help but ask.

"Because." Carly shrugs her shoulders before pointing over her shoulder. "Look in there at them." And stepping aside to let Brenda see what she saw, Sam and Jason sleeping in each other's arms. Looking so peaceful and happy it could be a Hallmark card.

"So?" Brenda asks, surprised to see Jason like that.

"Jason has never been happier than he is with Sam. And like I've said before the two of them have wanted a baby for many years. I've seen him without Sam and I've seen him mourning the loss of child. Two things I never want to see again. So I'm going to do anything in my power to stop that. Which means helping to keep you out of their way so be it."

"Oh let me get this straight you're going to be the bigger altruistic person and I'm once again…how did you put it?"

"You're a leech Brenda, plain and simple."

"Whatever." Brenda sighs, rubbing her brow. "And you think I'm just going to go along with it."

"I think if you don't I will make your life a living hell and whatever the Balkan has planned for you would be a cake walk compared to me. Got that?"

"Your threats are getting tired Carly."

Fed up with her Carly counts to five before speaking, thinking Jason would be proud of her. "Brenda why wouldn't you take me up on my offer of the Metro Court, a five star hotel, with spa, restaurant, and bar…not to mention more freedom since Jason isn't acting as your warden."

"Well when you put it that way." Brenda thinks aloud.

"So we're in agreement?" Carly asks holding out her hand to shake on it.

"Not so fast!" Brenda says. "Is this sort of like a truce or something?"

"You have got to be joking!" Carly laughs. "This is nothing of the sort. This is just me doing my duty as best friend and future godmother."

Rolling her eyes at the blonde Brenda reaches out and shakes Carly's hand once before quickly releasing it. "I'll call and tell Jax the good news." Brenda says sweetly.

"Oh allow me." Carly says smirking and walking away thinking Brenda had no idea who she was messing with. With Brenda living at the Metro Court Carly would be able to monitor her every move and make it easier to uncover every little nasty secret she was keeping.

Brenda stared after the blonde wondering why it felt like she had just made a deal with the devil. Turning back to look once again in the hospital room Brenda can't help but smile a little. It looked like Jason had finally found peace. And it was with Sam McCall. She wished them both well.

**So there it is! The end of what was supposed to be a quick little oneshot. It took four parts but I finally did it! I'm sorry for disappearing and taking extra long between posts, but hopefully all you're time waiting paid off! I can't wait to hear all your thoughts on the final part. This is truly my favorite of the four! So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Thanks again to all who read and review…this story would've gone nowhere without all of you!**


End file.
